Bathhouse Love
by shinofangirl
Summary: Ranma and Ryoga love each other but neither believes that they could be loved in return. Emotions come to the surface when they find themselves together at the local bathhouse. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Shinofangirl here with another great yaoi. I know that this is only my second one but it is a two shot so I think it should count for something. Anyway, I own none of the characters, only the story and I make no profit off of that except the wonderful reviews you all send my way. In case that was too subtle...REVIEW. **

Ranma woke gently to the sound of his father's loud snoring. It was too early for anyone else to be awake so he tried to doze back off. When he turned on his side, the sight of Ryoga sleeping beside him jolted him awake.

_'What the hell is Ryoga doing sleeping in my room?'_ His startled brain quickly caught up and he remembered the events of the previous day. _'Oh, yeah, Ryoga rolled back into town yesterday. Ryoga, not P-Chan...Wait, what's the difference?' _He thought, shaking his head. Ryoga didn't change personalities when he became the little black pig so why would he differentiate?

Ranma looked back at Ryoga's sleeping face. Normally the boy looked as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his back but here, asleep, he looked so at peace that it made Ranma smile despite himself. His eyes started to scan the other boy and noticed that every muscle seemed completely relaxed. Except one. Ranma's gaze landed, unintentionally, on the rather large bulge in Ryoga's boxers. Ranma scowled. _'Maybe he's having some wet dream about Akane. No, he's way too nice a guy to have those kinds of thoughts...Still, he's pretty big.'_

Ranma shook his head again. He'd known for a while that he didn't exactly swing the way his father wanted him to, but he couldn't get hung up on a guy who was clearly in love with Akane, and who clearly hated his guts. He sighed and turned back over to go back to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again he could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. His dad was gone and he could hear Ryoga moving around behind him. He decided to get up. If he let Ryoga leave the room without him, the boy might end up in the park. He stood quickly and pulled his pants on over his boxers, not bothering with a shirt besides the tank top he slept in. Ryoga was standing by the door, fully dressed. The two walked down the stairs together in a comfortable silence. When they got to the table Ranma sat next to his dad on the side close to the open screen door while Ryoga sat next to Akane on the side near the kitchen.

Kasumi brought out the food she had prepared and the fighting started almost immediately. Ranma was forced to defend his rice by kicking Genma out into the pond. When he emerged as a giant panda, he grabbed Ranma by the pig-tail and threw him into the same pond.

Ryoga watched Ranma walk out of the water, her red hair dripping onto her now too tight shirt. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He liked to watch Ranma fight as a boy. The way his muscles would coil and flex and his long limbs would stretch out to assist him in his acrobatics. As a girl she had flexibility but her body was just to curvy and flouncy and delicate. It's not that he didn't like girls, he loved Akane because she was so nice to him all the time, but he was never attracted to them. Well he did like the way Ranma's red hair made the blue of her eyes pop. Ranma was just all-in-all his type. That's why he was always picking fights, to see him as a boy up close and touch him without it being weird. Ranma just wanted to fight, he probably hated Ryoga.

It was that moment when Ranma decided to take off her shirt and ring it out in the floor. Akane threw a plate at her and started screaming.

"Ranma! What are you thinking? You're being completely indecent in front of Ryoga."

"Oh, he doesn't care. Stop being such an un-cute idiot. Well, you can stop being an idiot."

"Ranma, how dare you talk to Akane that way?" Ryoga yelled as he threw a hot water kettle (that magically appeared) at her.

Ranma was hit with the water and his chest turned back into the expanse of toned muscle and pale skin that haunted Ryoga's dreams. He glared at Ryoga through his sopping black bangs, his eyes still blue but darker now, and smokey as if they held some mystical secret.

"What was that for?"

"All you're doing is making a mess and upsetting everyone. You're not even fighting your dad anymore."

'_That's right, Boy. You're just being noisy_.' Genma said via his signboard as he and Mr. Tendo sat playing shogi.

"Ranma, if you want to blow off some steam you should at least do it somewhere where you won't be disturbing people. Come on, we'll go to the training hall and have a nice, friendly brawl."

"Fine. But don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ranma dropped his damp shirt on the floor and started to walk toward the training hall. Once inside, they faced each other, standing a few feet apart. Ranma made the first move, using his ridiculous speed to get in close and used the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique. Ryoga let it hit, he could hardly feel it anyway, but Ranma was relentless. Eventually Ryoga reached out and grabbed Ranma around the waist, effectively stopping his attack, and threw him into the wall. Ranma hit hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break anything. He stood back up and continued to assault Ryoga with inhumanly fast kicks and punches. Sometimes dodging the counterattacks, sometimes not, and a few times he managed to land a good solid blow that would make Ryoga stagger backwards. This pattern continued for hours on end until the sky turned dark and they both stood panting and sweaty. Ryoga was the first to speak.

"Okay, I think we're done. Feel better?"

"I was fine to begin with Jerk, you're the one who called this fight...I'm too tired to get into this. Let's just go."

"It's really dark out there. We probably missed lunch and dinner."

"Yeah, and Pops didn't leave us anything, I'll bet." He sighed and stretched his aching muscles. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing to Ryoga. "Hey, do you want to go to the public baths?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to do something different tonight and I figure you'd want to come because you have to be just as tired as me."

He was right. Ryoga's whole body was sore and the thought of a long hot bath was inviting, as was the thought of Ranma in a towel. He had to stop himself from physically shaking those thoughts away. Ranma would kill him if he knew that Ryoga thought of him that way.

In reality, it was the opposite. Ranma had given that little peepshow earlier because he wanted to make Ryoga look, wanted to turn him on. When he had been splashed with hot water and basically rejected, it had honestly hurt. He only wanted Akane and there was nothing he could do about that. What he could do was get a good look at Ryoga's naked body. He had seen him shirtless and there was that one time he got into the bathtub as a piglet and got out as a man, but he had been soft and Ranma had been so startled that he couldn't absorb what he'd seen. In Ranma's fantasy, and even his favorite dreams, Ryoga was bare, hard, hot, and pressed against him.

"So are you gonna come with me?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not?"

"Come on then, let's get our stuff."

The two of them went back inside to collect their bath supplies and on the was out they grabbed a couple of rice balls Kasumi had saved for them. They walked in silence but stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

The outside of the bathhouse was brightly lit but inside it was quiet. There wasn't even anyone behind the front desk. There was a sign between the doors to the mens' and womens' baths that read '_Magic and Mystery. Come see the show of the century and let your mind be boggled_.'

"Who comes to a bathhouse, sees some dinky little sign for some stupid magic show, and just goes to the show?"

"I don't know, Ranma, but this place is pretty deserted so maybe it's not as stupid as it sounds."

"Aw, it's all just smoke and mirrors. Come on, we've got it to ourselves so let's go in."

Ryoga swallowed the lump in his throat. He and Ranma would be alone, and naked, together. He was half hard just thinking about it. The two walked in and, with their backs to each other, they began to undress. When each boy only wore a towel around his waist they both walked out into the actual bath area.

Though empty, it was still beautiful. The shiny tile floor, glittering water of the heated pool, and gleaming metal of the individual washing stations all reflected the white light produced by the hundreds of bulbs in the high ceiling. Ryoga went over to the individual washing station and set down his stuff. Sitting on the low stool, he pulled out a washcloth and a bar of soap. He wet the cloth and rubbed it into the soap then began to wash his arms and shoulders.

Ranma had been debating between also taking to the washing station or going with taking a dip in the pool. Now, he stood entranced by Ryoga. His eyes followed as the soapy water trickled down his chest and under the towel that hid the beautiful view he sought. His own towel began to tent and, to keep himself from jumping the boy, he walked over to the pool. He dropped the towel and began to wade into the warm water.

When he heard the towel hit the floor, Ryoga looked up and was rewarded with a magnificent view of Ranma's ass. He had started to sink into the water and Ryoga acted on impulse.

"Hey, Ranma?"

Ranma turned and even though he was in waist deep and the water kept him covered, Ryoga had to fight to keep his eyes up.

"Do you mind washing my back for me? I can't reach."

"Sure, just give me a second."

Ranma started to walk out of the water and, out of courtesy, Ryoga forced himself to look away. Ranma dried himself off and tied the towel back around his waist. He walked over to the other boy, taking the washcloth to re-wet and soap it. He knelt behind the boy and ran the cloth over his shoulders. He could feel Ryoga's hard muscles relaxing even through the barrier. He moved his hands so that his fingers were almost touching the warm skin as he began to move down the other boy's back.

Ranma's hands were amazing and provided the perfect amount of pressure to just the right places so that Ryoga could relax but was reduced to _just short_ of a writhing mess. All of a sudden, he felt just a touch of his nails running almost directly down his spine. He couldn't stop himself. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, hearing it echo back from the smooth walls and ceiling. Ranma had frozen but Ryoga had nothing left to lose. He leaned into Ranma's hands and whispered,

"Don't stop."

Ranma's self control snapped. This was his chance. He didn't care if all Ryoga wanted was the touch, he would be the one to give it. He dropped the washcloth and pressed his hands against Ryoga's skin. He was warm and solid and Ranma set to work rubbing away all the tension along his back, sides, waist, and even ghosting over his stomach. Ryoga was wonderfully reactive. Ranma, becoming bolder, moved so that his chest was pressed against his friend's back and let his hands rub along his chest. He went as far as playing with his nipples, teasing them into hard nubs. Ryoga arched his back in such a way that he was pressing into both Ranma's hands and his chest at the same time. He was letting out the sexiest little moans and leaned his head back a bit. Ranma took advantage and began to kiss and lick the other's neck. One of Ranma's hands detached itself from the perfect little nipples and snaked it's way down toward the towel. When he got there he opened it and took hold of the huge, hard, piece of meat that was Ryoga. The boy gasped then cried out in pleasure and began to thrust into Ranma's hand.

"Damn, Ryoga, you're really sensitive. This is your first time isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Oooh, more, please."

"Have you ever even touched yourself?" Ranma gripped him tighter but moved his hand more slowly.

"N-n-no, I haven't. It feels so good. Oh, move faster. Faster."

"I don't want you to cum yet. You're so hard, Ryoga, I can feel your heartbeat in your dick." Ranma whispered into Ryoga's ear.

"Mmm, Ranma, you're hard too. I feel it pressing against my back. Can I...Can I see it?"

Ranma let go of Ryoga and stood up. Ryoga froze, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Well, are you going to look?"

Ryoga turned and saw a long hard cock almost touching his nose. The musk coming off of him was intoxicating and there was precum beading at the tip. Ryoga looked up at Ranma's beautiful body and up further at his adorable face. His cheeks were red from a combination of embarasment and lust. Ryoga looked back at the magnificent 10.5 inch cock and suddenly had the erge to taste that glistening precum.

Ranma gasped when Ryoga took hold of his manhood and moaned outright when he licked the very tip, ever so slightly digging into the slit. Ranma gripped Ryogas's shoulders, stopping him.

"Ryoga, lie on your back. I want yours too."

Ryoga moved from the stool to the clean, smooth, shiny floor. He kicked the stool out of the way so it wouldn't cause problems. He lay on his back with his legs spread slightly and gazing up at Ranma with innocent, pleading eyes. Ranma slid easily into 69 possition, holding his hips above Ryoga's face and holding himself up with his hands on either side of the boy undernieth him.

"Okay, let's start slow Ryoga. Don't get too excited." Ranma then began to lick all over the 10 inch dick in front of him. It was a good 3 inches thick and was twitching violently. The musk it gave off made his head spin and when he lapped over the tip and caught the bead of precum on his tongue he could have sworn he was in heaven.

Undernieth him Ryoga was copying his technique by dragging his warm soft tongue over his entire length. Ryoga was clearly inexperienced but it did nothing do lessan the pleasure Ranma felt.

Ranma decided it was time to keep going and took the head of Ryoga's dick into his mouth. He lazzily swirled and flicked his tongue over the head as he sucked the shaft in little by little. As he felt the shaft fill his mouth, his own was also being taken into Ryoga's wet heat. Ranma was doing all he could to supress the groans building in his throat as he took Ryoga a little more than halfway down. Ryoga did the same for him but did nothing to contain his moans of pleasure and the vibrations Ranma's cock recieved were driving him crazy. He didn't think that Ryoga could handle those vibrations and wouldn't even think about deep-throating him with his level of senseitivity. He just sucked harder and bobbed his head slightly.

Ryoga had lost his ability to think straight. He couldn't concentrate on sucking or licking what he held in his mouth so he just lost himself in the pleasure, letting himself moan around Ranma.

Ranma could no longer hold it in. He released the moan he had tried to stop from deep in his throat. The intensity of what Ryoga felt almost sent him over the edge. He had to say something, had to tell Ranma how amazing he was. He grasped Ranma's hips and pushed them away from his face. When Ranma's back end was forced upwards, in turn, his head was brought down. Ranma had to quickly relax his throat or else be choked by Ryoga's cock. Ryoga screamed at the feeling of having his entire dick swallowed like that. He came hard and Ranma had to pull back fast to catch the cum in his mouth. There was so much and it was so thick that he had no choise but to swallow each spurt as it filled his mouth. He felt the hot liquid slide down his throat and warm his body. After Ryoga had finished, Ranma held the last of his cum on his taste buds to truly experience the flavor. It was salty and just a bit bitter but would forever remain one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted.

Ranma could feel Ryogas hot breath on his aching dick as the boy tried to regain his senses after his orgasm. Ranma wanted nothing more than to have Ryoga pound his ass so hard that he couldn't even speak but Ryoga was tired and going soft and Ranma needed to cum.

Ranma stuck a couple of fingers in his mouth to wet them with his saliva and Ryoga's leftover cum. He removed them and used one to tease his friend's hole. Ryoga wimpered as his cock twitched, desperately trying to harden once more. Ranma probed as deep as he could but it just wasn't enough. He added a second finger and wiggled them both, trying to find that spot that would make Ryoga scream. Every now and again he would whine, letting Ranma know that he had just barely touched it but it was still too shallow. He could never reach from this angle.

He removed his fingers and turned around to face Ryoga. He should not have turned around. Ryoga was sweating and panting heavily, his cheeks stained with a deep blush, and his eyes, oh his beautiful gold eyes, half lidded and clouded with absolute need. Ranma wanted so bad to just take those glistening, parted lips with his own and taste that beautiful mouth. But this was not supposed to be romantic. This was not supposed to be the start of something. This was about helping Ryoga get his rocks off. It didn't matter what Ranma wanted, but he'd be damned if he didn't leave Ryoga with some memories.

He placed his lips close to Ryoga's ear and spoke softly.

"I need to prepare you, Ryoga, but I can't get deep enough with this angle. Can you stand?" Ryoga nodded sharply and Ranma got off of him.

"Go put your hands on that wall, spread your legs, and keep your ass up."

Ryoga walked over to the indicated wall and did as he was instructed. His hands were pressed flat against the wall and his legs were spread far enough for Ranma to see his entrance twitching. He was leaning forward just enough so that he could still look over his shoulder.

"Like this?"

Ranma moved over to him and covered his body with his own. He placed one hand on Ryoga's hip and the other went down to play with the boy's balls. He growled into his ear,

"Yeah, I like this a lot."

Ranma's body blanketing his, Ranma's hads toying with him, Ranma's breath on his skin, Ranma's voice in his ear, and Ranma's dick against his ass. All of it was too much for Ryoga. He shivered and waited for Ranma to just take him, then the warmth was gone. Ryoga wimpered at the loss of the other's body and looked to see what was going on. He saw Ranma seaching through his bath supplies and finally come out with a thin tube of conditioner. He unscrewed the cap and walked slowly back over to Ryoga. He spread the boy's cheeks with one hand and pressed the tube into him, just a little, and squirted the liquid into his hole. Ryoga squirmed and clenched around the tube.

"Shit, that was cold. You could have at least warned me."

"Sorry, let me warm it up for you."

Ranma removed the tube and quickly inserted two fingers. He could reach much deeper now and when he wiggled his fingers he easily found his prostate. Ryoga cried out at the sudden and intense pleasure so deep inside of him. Ranma jabbed it hard one more time before slipping in a third finger and spreading them wide. The memory of the cold was gone and the feeling of being stretched washed over Ryoga's mind. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back against those thrusting fingers.

Ranma could tell that Ryoga really wanted to get stuffed from the way he was moaning and impaleing himself on just those fingers. That combined with how tight, and hot, and soft he was inside made Ranma increadinly horny. There was no way he could have been expected to wait any longer. He took out his fingers and bent to retrieve the conditioner. Ryoga had his eyes closed and was rotating his hips, trying to seduce those fingers back to him but he was going to get something so much better.

Ranma squeezed the conditioner into his hand and began rubbing it onto his cock. It really was cold but he could handle it if it meant Ryoga wouldn't be hurt. He carefully positioned his cock at his friend's entrance and pressed in gently until the head was inside. He waited a moment for Ryoga to relax around him. When he felt the other boy had loosened up enough, he snapped his hips forward, burrying his whole length in one go. Ryoga yelped in surprise and pain as his inner muscles clenched around Ranma.

"That hurt, you bastard."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's better this way. You'll adjust faster than if I had gone slow." Ranma explained as he kissed and nibbled the boy's neck to soothe him. He even stroked Ryoga's cock to distract him from the pain.

"You have to relax or I won't be able to move."

"Okay...I think I'm getting better. I'm just so full, it's weird."

"Here, let's see if this helps."

Ranma began to rock his hips in and out of Ryoga, finding his sweet spot once again. Ryoga moaned louder than before as electricity coursed through his veins from that one spot. He pushed back on Ranma's incoming thrusts so they would hit harder. Ranma took this as a good sign and picked up speed. He would pull almost all the way out then plunge all the way back in, faster and deeper each time.

Ryoga was a mess. All he could do was moan and scream because any words he wanted to speak were lost in the pleasure he felt. Ranma was rough and fast and he loved it. Loved the way he had to press his hands into the wall to keep himself upright. Loved how the pleasurable jolts to his prostate hardly had time to fade before the next one overwhelmed him. Loved the quick but controlled pups to his manhood that sent him careening toward release followed by the tight squeeze at the base that pulled him back from the edge. Loved how if he dropped his head, even a little, he would be pulled back by the hair and Ranma's mouth would attach to the junction of his neck and shoulder. There was sure to be a mark that would last for days. He loved it all and it was all just too much.

It felt incredible to be inside Ryoga. Tight and hot didn't begin to describe what his passage was like. It was as if his body was pulling and sucking him in and then doing everything it could to milk him of his cum. For a moment he entertained the thought that if he stayed inside for too long his dick would melt from the indescribable fires which burned within Ryoga. He was extremely glad he had lubed them up as much as he had because he loved the feeling of the soft inner skin and rubbery muscles around him with just enough friction. He looked down at the mark he had left on his friend and knew it would last a long time but, somehow, it wasn't enough. He wanted to leave something permanent. He licked the mark once and felt Ryoga shiver against him. He couldn't stop, didn't want to, he needed to do this. Suddenly he sank his teeth into the tender skin around the hickey. He bit deep enough that it was sure to leave a scar and pounded harder into Ryoga at the same time. Ryoga screamed in pain laced pleasure and came hard against the wall. Hearing those delicious sounds, feeling Ryoga tighten around him and tasting his blood sent Ranma over the edge. He only had enough time to slam in as far as he could go one more time before he emptied his seed into his friend.

When Ryoga had reached his release, it had felt like he was shattering, imploding, and melting all at the same time. It had washed through his body like a tsunami of pleasure from his very core. But when he felt Ranma's cum inside him, filling him to his deepest parts with thick, hot liquid, that was on a new level of amazing. He felt Ranma's soft cock slip out of him before they both stepped back a little and fell slowly to the floor, exhausted and satisfied. Ryoga watched his cum trickle down the wall for a moment then turned to face Ranma who then pressed himself into his chest to keep warm on the cold floor. For the first time since Ranma had started moving inside him, he had enough of his mind together to speak.

"Ranma, I...I still really like Akane and..."

"No!" Ranma stood as quickly as he could on his shaky legs and walked to the middle of the room, shoulders tight, head down, and fists clenched.

"What..." Ryoga stood slowly.

"I won't just sit here and listen to you tell me that you love some other...girl after I...after I let you be my first time. There's no way in Hell!"

"Ranma, I don't love Akane. I love you."

"What? But you just said..."

"If you would let me finish a sentence. I was saying that I like Akane and that probably won't change. She's so warm and kind to me all the time and when I'm P-Chan she takes such good care of me."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"But I'm not even attracted to her. She and I could never be more than just friends. I love you, Ranma, only you." Ryoga moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're beautiful and powerful and sexy as Hell. Not to mention how funny and cool you are. I adore everything about you, even if you have a short temper and can be unreasonable, I love that too." Ryoga bent his head to rest his forehead on Ranma's shoulder and held him tighter.

"Ryoga, I..."

"I don't care if you don't love me back. Even if I want, more than anything, for you to love me. You didn't want me to love Akane and you've left me with a mark that will always be yours and that's enough for me."

"Now you're the one not letting me finish a sentence."

Ranma turned in Ryoga's arms and wrapped his own around the taller boy's neck. He pulled him down and kissed him gently. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too. I want us to be together. Can that happen? I mean, I'm engaged and if I say anything to my pops or Mr. Tendo they'd skin me alive. Even if they didn't, the girls would do worse. Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi, they'd kill us both."

"You're not even engaged to Kodachi."

"Try telling her that. The girl is bat shit crazy. I want us to be together but I don't want you to be in danger."

Ryoga bent and kissed Ranma again and the shorter boy moaned a little. When Ryoga pulled off he kept them only a couple inches apart.

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. We'll keep it secret and come out when you're ready. Now let's actually get cleaned up."

"Sure, but, one more kiss?"

Ryoga kissed him again and Ranma kissed back, pressing his tongue against the other's lips. Ryoga opened his mouth and let his lover's tongue sweep inside to explore and taste him. They played 'one more kiss' as they bathed and dressed. When they walked home they kept it so that their hands were just barely touching and when they made it back they slept as close to each other as they could without it being obvious what was going on. Their love would have to be just between them but that was all they needed.

**This was just the first chapter and the next one will be up in the next week or so. Maybe a few days if my schedule permits. I hope you enjoyed this one and that you review for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and also a yaoi. There will be some OOC-nes and a lot of smut so I'm warning you now, in case you didn't realize from the last chapter. This will probably only be a two shot so I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. As usual, I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters therein. **

In Akane's mind, it had been a peaceful two weeks since the boys' all day fight. Life had progressed normally but somehow seemed more pleasant. For one thing, Ryoga was around a lot more often and even during those times when he mysteriously disappeared, her sweet little P-Chan popped up out of nowhere. P-Chan and Ranma were getting along a lot better too, and there were even times when P-Chan would climb into Ranma's lap. After a few days Ryoga would resurface but it wasn't like it was before when he only wanted to fight Ranma. In fact, the two were practically inseparable. They would sit at the table and talk and laugh like best friends. Still they were martial artists above all else and almost every other day they went out to the dojo to train. It made Akane happy that whatever had been between them had been settled after that fight

Akane was brought out of her musings when Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Akane, lunch will be ready soon so could you go out and fetch the boys from the training hall?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"And remember to knock. You know how those two get when their training."

"I know, Kasumi, I will."

She stood and walked toward the training hall. When she got to the door she raised her fist to knock but was interrupted by the unusual noises coming from inside. She pressed her ear to the door and could hear quiet whimpers and moans in what was clearly Ranma's voice. She slid the door open just enough so that she could see inside, but what she saw made her knees go weak with horror. Her legs gave out under her and she had to quickly sap her hand over her mouth. Whether to keep from screaming or vomiting, she wasn't sure.

Ranma was was on his back in the middle of the floor naked, with an equally naked Ryoga between his legs, mouth around his length and jerking his own. One of Ranma's hands was buried in Ryoga's hair while the other clawed at the floor. His face was flushed and his eyes closed in pleasure. His mouth hung open as he moaned, trying to form words, and when he did he sounded husky and desperate. One line Akane heard quite clearly.

"Oh, fuck, Ryoga. That tongue feels sooo gooood. Oh, please, more."

Akane heard a slurping noise as Ryoga dragged himself up Ranma's shaft and detached from the head with a pop. He moved up the body under his until their faces were inches apart. He placed his lips right next to Ranma's ear and spoke low and steady.

"More, Ranma? More of what? You have to tell me what you want."

"You...Your cock. I want your cock."

"You mean like this?"

With that, Ryoga ground his pelvis into Ranma's, rubbing their arousals together and earning a groan from both males. Ryoga continued to thrust harshly against Ranma, letting them both drown in delicious friction. Ranma was quietly moaning and whining, still trying to speak between his exclamations of ecstasy.

"No, Ryoga, nnggg, not...aaahhh!" Ranma came, spraying his seed on his chest and abs and Ryoga followed him over the edge, adding his own cum to the mess on Ranma's body. Ryoga rolled off to avoid crushing the smaller boy. Ranma turned on his side so that he was facing away from his lover and toward Akane.

Akane pulled back from the tiny opening in the door she had been looking through. What she had witnessed had made her physically sick and she had only stayed due to morbid, twisted, fascination. All she could do now was sit and try to keep herself from emptying her stomach until she could calm down enough to go back to the house. She could still hear them talking and couldn't stop herself from looking back.

Ranma was still facing the door and Ryoga was behind him with one arm around his waist, trying to pull him close. Ranma kept his body tense and a defiant scowl on his face.

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"I'm angry with you."

"Why? There's no way I hurt you. Did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me, you jackass. It's been two weeks and you haven't even tried to take me."

"You're mad about that?"

"I'm mad that you always ask. You ask me what I want and I tell you the same thing every time. You can't say that you don't know what I mean when I say that I want you so you must be ignoring it. Ryoga, if you don't want me you should tell me now and stop stringing me along."

A few tears escaped his eyes and Ryoga rolled him over so that he was on his back with the larger boy laying over him. He leaned down and kissed the tears away from each eye then pressed his lips against Ranma's. When he came back up to look into Ranma's eyes he spoke firmly but with real love.

"Ranma, I love you. I want you. I want you so bad that it hurts, but I'm not just going to take you in the middle of the floor in your fiance's father's dojo."

"I can't break it off yet. I'm not ready to tell them. I just can't..."

"I know, Baby, I understand. I'll wait as long as you need but that's not what I meant. I'm not going to screw you in a semi-public place where anyone could walk in."

"Like I did to you?"

"No. That day you showed me how much you cared for me in your own way and it was the most incredible experience of my life. I want to show you how much I care in my own way. But think about what would happen if Akane or Nabiki saw us."

"You're right. Nabiki would blackmail us until the day we died and I don't even want to think about what Akane would do."

Akane felt a stab of anger at the fact the fact that her two best friends not only had kept this secret from her but were afraid that she would do something to hurt them. Still, on some level, she was maddest that they were doing it at all. Then Ryoga started talking again.

"Hey, Ranma, let's go somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"This weekend we can go to the mountains or the forest for some more 'special training.' Your family doesn't even care anymore, that's why we can come in here so often."

"That's perfect, Ryoga, that way we can be completely alone and you can make it special."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too. Now, why don't you help me get cleaned up for lunch?" Ryoga smirked and leaned down to lick the cum off his chest.

Akane quickly and quietly shut the door and hurried back to the house. When she got there Kasumi was setting the table. She looked up at her little sister with a smile.

"Did you get the boys?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes."

She forced herself to keep her voice level and monotone as she sat down to wait for the others. As soon as Kasumi called for lunch the dining room became crowded, Ranma and Ryoga being the last to enter, and the free-for-all began. After the war known lunch was over, everyone stayed at the table to talk. Ryoga was the first to start conversation.

"I just want to let everyone know that in two days Ranma and I will be leaving on a special training trip in the forest outside of town."

"Isn't my dojo good enough for you anymore?" Mr. Tendo asked with a slightly hurt expression.

"It's not that. We just need a change of pace."

"Besides, out there, Ryoga and I could use trees or rocks as better obstacles. Plus we can go all out and not have to worry about breaking things."

Akane balled her hands into fists under the table. She heard the innuendo in their words no matter how innocent they seemed. She just barely caught how Ryoga clapped Ranma on the shoulder and gently, discreetly, rubbed his neck with his thumb.

"Ha ha, yeah, I'm going to help Ranma with his endurance."

"That's funny, Ryoga, since I was going to help you work on your speed."

The two of them laughed at their private joke and the others laughed at their gentle teasing but Akane couldn't take listening to them anymore.

She slapped the table and stood quickly, a glare pointed at the boys across from her. She screamed in rage.

"You two are disgusting! Why don't you just shut up?!" With that she stormed upstairs and everyone heard her slam her door. Ranma stood and began to walk after her. Ryoga looked up at him and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to talk to her and if she's mad at me and you, I at least want to know what we did."

Akane sat on her bed, a pillow clenched in her fists, trying to regain some calm when the door opened and Ranma walked in with confusion and concern on his face. He shut the door and walked over to stand near her.

"Are you alright, Akane? Why did you just blow up like that?"

"Was it before or after Josenkyo?"

"What?"

"Was it before or after Josenkyo that you started messing around with other guys?" There was hate in her voice.

"You saw me and Ryoga didn't you?"

"Answer the question."

"I've liked guys since way before I fell in that cursed spring but this is the first time I've ever been in a relationship with one."

"Why?"

"Because my pops can't get the hint that I'm just bent that way. And I'm not really ready to come all the way out of the closet yet."

"I meant why Ryoga? Why drag him into this?"

"I didn't drag him into anything. I'm with him because he's sweet and fun and we love each other."

"Don't give me that crap Ranma." Akane lost all control over her rage, "One guy is just as good as any other right? You could just turn into a girl and get Kuno to fawn over you. Don't bring Ryoga into this sick twisted game of yours!"

For a moment, Ranma looked as if he were about to explode, then he just turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Akane was surprised to say the least. Ranma wasn't one to leave a fight on a note like that. All of a sudden the door opened and girl Ranma walked in. She walked over to Akane and said,

"Don't read too much into this, I just couldn't do this as a boy."

A loud snapping sound filled the room like the cracking of a whip. Akane couldn't move for a second as pain exploded in the side of her face. Ranma lowered her hand, palm still tingling from the force of impact, and she began her real retaliation.

"I never planned to fall into the stupid spring of some dumbass drowned girl. I don't want to be a girl because, guess what, I'm a guy. Just because I'm attracted to other men, that doesn't mean I want every asshole on the planet just because he has a dick. I hate Kuno just as much as you do, more in fact, because he only likes me as a girl. I love Ryoga because he loves who I am, who I really am and I don't give a shit if you don't like it. You're just a closed-minded, prejudice bitch and if you dare to tell anyone what you saw, a slap in the face will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

Ranma stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She tromped down the stairs and past the table where Ryoga Mr. Tendo and her father still sat. Ryoga stood saying,

"I'll see what happened."

Ryoga found Ranma in the thin strip of lawn between the house and training hall. There were no doors or windows that someone could emerge from and no one was following anyway so Ryoga took Ranma into his arms without hesitation. Ranma hugged him back and buried her face into his chest. She was crying and Ryoga held her tighter.

"What happened up there?"

Ranma tilted her head so that she could speak clearly without pulling away.

"Akane knows about us."

"How?"

"She saw us. She's a homophobic bitch."

Ryoga rubbed her back and kissed her head in a comforting gesture.

"Ranma, if you want, we could sneak back inside and take a nice warm bath together. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yeah. But no dirty stuff, okay? I'm not in the mood."

"Of course, Love, I only want to hold you and make you feel better. You decide what we do."

With that the two of them separated so that they could climb onto the roof, through their bedroom window, and into the bathroom. They both undressed as Ryoga filled the tub with warm water. When it reached the right level, Ryoga turned the water off and they both stepped in. Ryoga sat at the far end and Ranma snuggled up against him. His back against his lover's chest, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm a bit surprised that she made you this upset. Normally you would just get pissed."

"I did get pissed. I slapped her across the face."

"What, exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that, to me, all guys should be the same so I should just turn into a girl and find Kuno. She may as well have told me to become a whore. But the worst was that she said I was tricking you, playing with you." Ranma was crying again and the tears were falling on Ryoga's arms. The larger boy turned him around so that he could wipe the tears away and hold his face in his hands for a moment before bringing him close again.

"You're such a crybaby today, Ranma."

"'S your fault." Ranma mumbled into Ryoga's neck.

"How so?"

"You got me all frustrated."

"Be serious. You're scared aren't you? You're scared that she'll tell everyone and they'll react the same way."

"She's always thought that I was a perv and a freak and her dad will believe anything she says. He'd kick us out without a thought. Then there's my pops, he'd castrate me for being such a disgrace. I don't even want to think about what he would do to you. There's just no way to say it that would bring good results."

"We'll wait two days and, if she hasn't said anything, we'll go on our trip and I'll make you forget about her and all the pain she has caused you. I'll take everything away and replace it with love. I promise."

"Okay. I love you, Ryoga."

"I love you too, Ranma."

They stayed like that, just soaking, until the water began to cool. They climbed out, dried off, dressed, and went to their room to sleep. They missed dinner but didn't really care. At that time, they would have done anything to avoid Akane.

The next two days progressed the same way. They both kept their distance from Akane and stayed close to each other. She hadn't said anything but, out of fear of being exposed, they stayed away from the training hall. At last the trip day arrived. They had packed the night before and Ryoga had set only two rules for them to follow. The first was that this weekend was not solely about sex and that Ranma should not bug him about it or try to seduce him. The second was that they were not to mention anything that would kill the mood. This weekend was about them and nothing was allowed to ruin it.

They set out early in the morning with everything they needed as well as a rope connecting them so that Ryoga wouldn't get lost. They walked for hours, talking about nothing in particular, before they got to the forest. A few miles in they found a small clearing by the side of a stream. The water was clear and they could see many small fish swimming by. There was only enough room in the clearing to set up their tent and a fire pit at a safe distance from both the tent and the water. There were no flowers but the bushes scattered between the trees were covered in berries. They quickly divided up the necessary work and got going.

Ryoga set up the tent and laid their bedroll inside then used the 'Breaking Point' to blow a small hole in the ground which he surrounded with small stones to create a fire pit. At the same time, Ranma had taken a large bowl and used it to collect some of the berries off the bushes. He also came back with a pile of sticks to be used for firewood. Ryoga set to work starting a fire while Ranma went to the stream with a bucket to catch some fish. He used 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' to catch plenty of fish without getting wet. He returned to find that Ryoga had a nice fire going and sat down to help sharpen some sticks on which to cook the fish. They prepared dinner in a comfortable silence and by the time it was ready, the sun was very low in the sky. They sat close together as they watched the stars blink on as the sky grew darker and darker. The fire was warm and bright and even once the food was gone, they stayed huddled beside it. Ranma was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"What do you love about me?"

"What?"

"It's a game. One of us says something they love about the other and then the other says something that is related to what the first said in some way. You can be as vague or as detailed as you want. So, what do you love about me?"

"You first."

"Fine. I love that you accept me."

"I love that I can trust you with even my most embarrassing secrets."

"I love that I can share my feelings with you and you won't judge me, no matter how un-manly I can get at times."

"I love that you let me hold you during those times. And how perfectly you fit in my arms." Ryoga brought Ranma into his lap and held him close, Ranma's head on his shoulder.

"I love how warm and firm you are to lean against. It feels nice."

"I love how you can be soft and sweet one minute and the next you can be kicking the crap out of anyone who pissed you off."

"I love how you know when to let me be in charge and when I want you to take over."

"I love the sexy little smile you give me when you're saying you need me."

"I love when you grab me around the waist and kiss my neck whenever we're alone." Ranma smiled when Ryoga leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of his neck and whispered into his skin,

"I love the way you twist your fingers in my hair when I suck you off."

"I love the way you'll play with the head before taking me down to the root."

"I love how addicting your scent and taste are. Sweet and alluring like cherries and peaches."

"I love how you always smell like cinnamon and chamomile. Strong yet soothing." Ryoga moved Ranma so that the smaller boy was straddling his hips and staring into his eyes."

"I love how your soft lips feel against mine."

"I love how you know when to stop talking and just kiss me already." Ranma could barely get out the sentence before Ryoga had their mouths smashed together. Slow, passionate, and demanding. Ranma wanted more.

Ranma opened his mouth slightly and Ryoga slipped his tongue inside, remapping familiar territory. Ranma pressed his tongue against Ryoga's and they both closed their eyes to enjoy the feeling of the two appendages sliding together. They continued their oral dance until Ryoga skimmed his tongue along the roof of Ranma's mouth, causing the smaller boy to shiver and pull back, panting slightly.

"Let's take this to the tent, Ryoga. I can't wait."

Ryoga smirked at how lusty his lover had become before lifting them both to their feet. Ryoga threw a few more sticks on the fire to keep it going before taking Ranma's hand and leading him to the tent. He opened the flap and they both crawled inside. Once the flap was secured again, Ranma grabbed Ryoga and brought him into another kiss. They were both standing on their knees with their bodies molded together. Ryoga kept his hands on the other's lower back, making sure that they moved in time with the kiss, slow and deep. Their arousals grew hard in the restrictive clothes and Ryoga decided it was time to move things along. He moved his hands to Ranma's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Ranma was forced to dislodge his arms from around his lover's neck so that his shirt could be removed. He quickly brought his own hands to the bottom of Ryoga's shirt and tried to lift it off. The two detached for only a moment so that Ryoga could throw his shirt into a corner before crashing back together, both loving the feeling of skin against skin.

Ryoga gently pushed Ranma backward so that he was lying down on the bedroll. He admired how Ranma's face was tinted pink and how his chest rose and fell with his quick breathes. He leaned down to pepper kisses along Ranma's jaw and moved down onto his neck. He paid worship to the column of soft, pale skin that was Ranma's throat, kissing and sucking every inch between his pulse point and the hollow at the base then letting his teeth skim across the ridge of his collarbone. Ranma was so focused on the hot mouth trailing down his chest that he didn't notice the hands deftly undoing his pants. Ryoga made sure to avoid rubbing his lover's swollen cock through the cloth as he kissed the skin around the hardened peaks of his nipples. Ranma was whimpering and arching into his lips and gasped when they wrapped around one of his light brown buds. He was so engrossed in how that soft tongue was teasing his hard nubs that he didn't feel his pant's getting pulled down his legs. Ryoga reached down and stroked Ranma's cock through his boxers which caused Ranma to cry out in a loud, needy voice that was music to Ryoga's ears. He wanted to hear more of those sweet sounds so he reached up with his other hand to play with his unabused nipple. Ranma cried out again, lower this time but no less desperate. He could hardly speak from panting so hard and when he did, his voice was rough and sultry.

"Ryoga, please, oh please, don't tease me like this, I can't take it. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me now."

"We're going to take this slow, Ranma." Ryoga said in his low, sweet voice, his hot breath ghosting over his wet nipple and making him shiver.

Ryoga moved back to remove his pants and boxers and Ranma slipped his off as well. Their cocks jumped into the air and twitched at the sight of each other. Ranma flipped over and lifted his ass in the air, his legs spread so that Ryoga could see his hungry entrance, overfilled balls, and dripping dick.

"C'mon, Ryoga, pound my tight ass with your giant piece. I need you to fuck me hard."

Ryoga came forward and massaged the firm globes of Ranma's ass as he leaned down to place a kiss on the dip at the base of his spine. He continued to rub his thighs, hips, and stomach while he kissed up his back. His every touch was soft and sensual and Ranma's mind was blocked by a thick fog of calming pleasure. Ryoga licked at Ranma's shoulder blades to taste the hot skin which was deliciously salty from sweat. With one hand, Ryoga reached for his backpack while he kept Ranma thoroughly distracted. He reached into the front pocket and pulled out the tube of lubricant he had stashed there late the night before. He pulled completely away and the boy underneath him groaned at the loss. He looked behind him to see Ryoga slicking up his fingers, warming the lube in the process, and spread his legs a little further as he waited for the first finger to slide in.

Ryoga rubbed his finger around the smaller boy's entrance before pushing it inside. He was warm and soft but it was the tightness that made his cock twitch in eagerness. Ranma was, without a doubt, a virgin and the thought of him giving that up to Ryoga made the eternal lost boy smile. Ryoga slipped in a second finger and spread them gently. Ranma clenched in slight discomfort but quickly relaxed, trusting Ryoga with his body. Ryoga maintained his slow, gentle, methodical, pace until he found Ranma's prostate. Ranma moaned loudly and pushed back against those fingers. The larger boy smiled and nudged that bundle of nerves with teasing gentleness once more before slipping a third finger and pressing it just a bit more firmly. Ranma cried out again. The sting of being stretched and the pleasurable jolts to his prostate were mixing in his mind and driving him insane.

"Ryoga, you're making me crazy. Just take me."

"I'm a lot thicker than you are and I can take more pain than you can so you'll have to be better prepared than I had to be."

"But I can't take this torture."

"Just hang on a little longer, Love, I'm almost done."

Ryoga pushed his fourth, and last, slick finger into Ranma's hole. The Pig-tailed boy squirmed in discomfort as the warm, calloused fingers stretched him wide open then arched in bliss as they flexed to press his sweet spot again. Ryoga definitely knew how to play with his body and he couldn't wait to feel that long, hot, meaty cock thrusting inside him, bringing him more pleasure than those fingers would ever be able.

He felt the fingers leave him and then he was being flipped onto his back again. He watched as Ryoga squeezed more lube into his hand and used it to slick up his throbbing member. Ranma's lust darkened blue eyes slid up to meet Ryoga's glazed gold. They were both beyond ready.

Ryoga gripped Ranma's knees and spread his legs as far as they would go without hurting the boy. He leaned forward to place his tip at his lover's ass hole and in one smooth thrust he was in to the hilt. Ranma had been well prepared but he still hissed at the pain of being stretched so suddenly. He was adjusting quickly, however, and within moments he pulled Ryoga down and whispered,

"Move."

That one word, breathed into his ear, was almost enough to snap Ryoga's resolve. From the moment he had entered the body of his lover he had been fighting the urge to pound into him. The heat and tightness filled him with the desire to thrust hard and rough into the waiting, willing body beneath him. He wanted to ruin Ranma and make it so that he could never stop loving him. But he would not because what he wanted more than anything was to never, ever, lose the feeling of being with Ranma. Whether on top or bottom or simply together, Ranma was the best thing he had ever known and would always be the best thing in his life. Ryoga wanted to show the boy that he would never be hurt or alone. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in with long, firm thrusts, filling Ranma's body and striking his prostate again.

Ranma now understood why Ryoga had said he'd felt full when the positions had been reversed. The world had become empty but for the two of them and where they were joined. He was fully aware of just how far his anal ring was being spread, how deep inside Ryoga's head was hitting him, and every inch of the hot shaft sliding along his inner walls. His sweet spot was being hit repeatedly by the other's tortuously slow thrusts. When Ranma had told Ryoga to move he had expected it to be faster or harder. He wanted his body to be wrecked. Wanted his mind liquified by pleasure. Needed relief from the ache in his cock. He arched toward his lover and moaned in a pleading voice,

"Please, Ryoga, fuck me hard."

Ryoga snapped his hips forward, nailing that bundle of nerves again but with more force this time.

"Yes, just like that. I want you to do me just like that."

The larger boy began to speed up his thrusts. He kept them long and deep but put as much power into them as he could. He watched Ranma writhe and twitch under him and felt his ass suck him in and clench around him in rhythm to the pleasure he was giving. He leaned in again to suck and lick his neck making Ranma snap his arms around Ryoga's shoulders, digging his short nails into flesh to keep him close. Ryoga moved his hands from the smaller boy's legs to the ground on either side of him, using this new leverage to slide more easily in and out of Ranma. He felt his lover's legs wrap around his waist, allowing him to slip deeper and causing Ranma's voice to raise again. The larger boy brought his face away from the dark hickey he'd left on Ranma's shoulder to look into his face.

His lips were parted and moist, cheeks stained the most beautiful shade of lusty red, and his bangs were stuck to his forehead from the layer of sweat. Still, his eyes were screwed shut to let himself only feel, but Ryoga wanted to see those cool, blue depths darkened and hazy from pleasure. This time it was his turn to whisper huskily into the other's ear.

"Look at me, Ranma, I want to see you eyes when you cum."

Ranma opened his eyes and locked with those of the boy above him. Both were beautifully glazed and neither could bare to look away. They could see how close they both were in their eyes. Ryoga reached down between them and pumped Ranma in time with his thrusts, determined to make him cum first. Ranma screamed, close to his release, and declared his desire in a fit of passion.

"Bite me, Baby, claim me. Mark me the same way I did to you."

The way Ranma's eyes flashed with pure need when he said this made it impossible for Ryoga to refuse. He sank his teeth into Ranma's flesh deep enough to be permanent. The pig-tailed boy screamed again and came between their bodies and the way his tight walls pulsed and spasmed around him shoved Ryoga over the edge as well. He continued to thrust but much more slowly and gently now. Ranma had a mini orgasm at the feeling of his lover's boiling seed pouring into him and his softening cock rubbing along his over sensitized walls. Once they were completely sated, Ryoga rolled off of the smaller boy. Ranma curled up against Ryoga's chest and was immediately enveloped in strong arms.

This was his favorite part, when his mind was still fuzzy from release and all he was aware of was the loving warmth surrounding him. This moment was what made the world click into place and he realized that it didn't matter how many people hated the relationship, it would all be worth it when he was back in Ryoga's arms. Their breathing patterns were evening out and beginning to slow. They each barely managed to whisper a quiet 'I love you' to the other before succumbing to sleep and not caring about the sticky mess they would have to clean up in the morning.

When Ranma awoke he was still entwined with Ryoga. He found this was a wonderful experience. The two had never spent their nights in such intimacy. They always had to sleep just far enough away from each other to seem platonic. They were often just shoulder to shoulder and on the rare occasion that they woke up with one of them spooning the other, they would have to endure the teasing of the family. Ranma knew it was never mean spirited but it still made him uncomfortable. Here, both of them wrapped around each other, knowing that they could stay that way for as long as they wanted, it made him want to wake Ryoga so that they could experience this simple pleasure together.

No sooner than he thought this did Ryoga stir against him. H nuzzled his face into the top of his lover's head and breathed in the scent of cherries and peaches that would always be Ranma's. Today that scent was mixed with the sweat of last night's activities that had dried on their skin. Something else had dried between them as well and it made him feel crusty. He tried to melt into the feeling of being with Ranma and, while that did lessen the discomfort, only one thing could alleviate it. Ranma was currently peppering kisses along his neck and it hurt him to put a stop to such a display of affection but they both needed to wash up.

Ryoga slipped out of Ranma's hold and told him to come with him to get cleaned off. Ranma protested, tugging at Ryoga's arm to try to get him to come back to bed. Ryoga chuckled, kissing Ranma's delicate lips once before crawling out of the tent, not bothering with clothes. Without his lover there, Ranma had to admit that he could use a bath so, ignoring the ache in his lower back, he also crawled out of the tent and stretched his stiff muscles. Ryoga was crouching beside the fire pit, starting a new fire to heat the water in the kettle sitting next to him. He placed the kettle on the fire and stood. They both walked to the stream and stepped in. They discovered that, at it's deepest point, the water would reach their waist but, at this point, Ryoga was treading water as a piglet and Ranma had water splashing the underside of her bosom.

Ranma washed herself as quickly as she could and then helped Ryoga, who was now lacking hands. She liked how she could tickle his belly and make him wiggle in her hands. She never thought that Ryoga would be ticklish and it gave her ideas about what she could do when they got back to normal. Instead of being seductive she could just tickle torture him to her will. She snickered evilly and Ryoga looked up at her with adorably confused eyes. She brought him up and placed a kiss on his snout before finishing the bath. Ranma walked out of the stream and put Ryoga down near the fire pit then poured the hot water over himself and Ryoga. Once the lost boy could speak again, he mentioned something that had slipped Ranma's mind.

"You know, someone is going to have to wash the bedroll, and I don't think P-Chan would be very good at it."

"Ryoga, you just took my virginity last night and now you want me to be the maid." Ranma said with and exaggerated pout. Ryoga chuckled, he knew just what to do. He walked over, wrapped his arms around Ranma's waist and kissed him lightly.

"Now there's an idea. You in a skimpy little maid outfit. I wouldn't have to bother with your pants, just lift the short, frilly skirt. I could probably get you to wear some nice silky panties too. You'd poke out the top of course but I think that would be hot. To see your hard cock peeking out of a pair of black panties so tight that I can see _everything_ and watching you drip for me. Can we Ranma?"

"I'll only wear a dress if you're the one calling me 'Master'."

"Kinky, I like it." Ryoga groped Ranma's ass.

"Let me guess, you don't have an outfit with you."

"Nope, sorry, but I promise I'll do anything you want to you tonight. Any position, any speed."

"Will you be rough? Will you pin me down and pound me like you want to split me in two?"

"Anything you want."

"You know just what to say." Ranma was now rubbing his hardening cock against Ryoga's thigh.

"But we can't do any of that on a dirty bedroll can we?"

Ranma stopped cold and looked up at Ryoga. The taller boy quickly picked him up and tossed him back in the stream. She stood up and charged at Ryoga, knowing that a punch would do nothing, she decided to try out her new trick. She reached out with her fingers and began tickling Ryoga's stomach but the boy didn't flinch. She stepped back and Ryoga just stood there, shaking his head.

"I'm only ticklish as P-Chan because my piglet skin is more sensitive than my human skin. The only way that would work on me is if you splashed me with cold water first. But, if you did that, I might have to take back what I said earlier."

"You devious little bastard."

Ryoga reached into the tent and dragged out the bedroll. He threw it at Ranma, who caught it with some difficulty. He started to crawl back into the tent, calling back to the girl walking into the water,

"I love you, Ranma." Just before he closed the flap he heard the other say something that sounded a lot like,

"Love you too, Asshole."

When Ranma stepped out of the stream she found that Ryoga, now fully dressed, had set up a clothes line near the fire with the rope that had kept them together on the trip out. He also had a new kettle of hot water waiting for her. She quickly hung up the bedroll to dry and picked up the kettle. She stopped with it raised over her head and looked at Ryoga.

"Is there anything else I need to do in the stream before I turn back?"

"Not unless you want to go for a swim."

With that, she dumped the hot water over herself and turned back into his real form. Ryoga handed him his clothes and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

After Ranma had dressed the two went about their day together. They walked through the forest, simply enjoying being with each other. The no seduction rule had apparently been lifted as they continually flirted, kissed, and touched. It was never too intense but promises of a good, hard, satisfying fuck for the very near future were made. The words of his lover conjured images to Ranma's mind and he found his body slowly growing hot from the fantasy. By the time they began eating another dinner of fish, he could hardly contain himself. He wanted to feel the electrifying pleasure that only Ryoga could give. Once the meal was over, Ranma was on Ryoga's lap, kissing his neck and rubbing against him. Ryoga smirked at how needy his lover had become as he carried him into the tent and laid him on the clean bedroll that Ryoga had replaced before dinner. Ryoga fulfilled every one of his promises that night, if Ranma's pleasured shrieks echoing through the trees were anything to go by.

When morning came, Ranma woke to the smell of breakfast. Ryoga had used a pancake mix, water from the stream, and some of the berries from the bushes to create the second most pleasant wake-up of Ranma's life. The most pleasant had been the previous morning when he'd had Ryoga's warmth and his body hadn't hurt so bad. He had loved the rough treatment while it was happening and even now, he found a strange pleasure in the twinge of pain in his muscles, but was suddenly grateful that Ryoga had been so gentle for his first time. He looked down at his body and took stock of all the bright red hickeys on his chest and darker bruises, from Ryoga's fingers, on his hips. He thought back on the night they had shared and smiled at the way Ryoga had been able to mix the sensations of pleasure, pain, and love into the most erotic experience he could imagine.

He pulled on a pair of his boxers a crawled out of the tent. He saw Ryoga, also clad in only boxers, sitting with a frying pan over the fire. The larger boy was sitting with his back to Ranma and he could see all the scratch marks he had left there. Ranma walked over to Ryoga, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

"It smells great, Ryoga. You'd make a nice little wife for me."

"That's funny, since last night you were screaming for me to make you my bitch."

"Yeah? Well, next time I'll be the one with scratches on my back and you'll be the one with the limp."

Ryoga tilted his head back to look at Ranma.

"Aw, poor baby. Do you need a piggy-back ride home today?"

"Today?"

"Yeah. We were only supposed to be gone through the weekend. Technically, we should have left already but I didn't want to wake you."

"Can't we stay just one more day? It's so nice out here."

"I know, I like it out here too, but we said we'd only be gone for two days and a man keeps his word."

"I guess."

"Here, have some breakfast before we get to work." Ryoga handed him a plate with two pancakes on it and a fork before picking up his own. They were thin but sweet from the berries and Ranma thoroughly enjoyed the taste. He finished fairly quickly and looked at Ryoga.

There had been been something playing at the back of his mind and he decided it was time to ask.

"What do you think Akane would do if she found out you were P-Chan?"

Ryoga swallowed the last of his pancakes and thought for a moment.

"Before, I would have never told her because it was so nice to be taken care of after a life of self reliance. I didn't want things to change because I figured she'd reject me, both as a friend and as P-Chan. I loved her like a big sister who was kind and understanding and I was afraid to lose that."

"And now?"

"I have you. I don't need a big sister when I have such a wonderful lover to count on."

"You know she's younger than you, right?"

"Only by a few months, and it's the principle of the thing. I still don't think we should tell her though. I realize that she hurt you, the fact that she hates us now hurts me too, but she seems to think she's been lied to. She feels like she's lost two of her best friends and, while that is because of her own intolerance, I don't think she deserves to learn that one of those best friends had been lying to her for so long."

"I guess you're right. If the positions were flipped, I probably wouldn't be too happy either."

"Let's let her keep P-Chan for a little while."

"You're so sweet, Ryoga."

"And you're P-Can's favorite. Now, let's get working."

They dragged out the bedroll and Ranma washed it as he had the day before. He hung it up and started on the dishes they had used. When she finished, she found that Ryoga had taken down the tent, packed the bags, and was waiting with hot water and a set of clothes. Ranma handed him the dishes, which he slipped into his bag, before letting him pour the water over his head. He slipped into his change of clothes and rolled up the bedroll, tying it to his bag, and tied the rope between them again. The last thing they did before leaving was stomp out the fire to the last ember.

Just as they had on the trip out, they walked while chatting about nothing of real importance until, at last, they saw the Tendo house with all of its occupants standing outside, waiting for them. Everyone had a smile on other than Akane, who looked just as sour as she had before they had left. At least the boys knew they hadn't been outed while they were gone. Ranma untied them and they continued to walk toward the family. Once they were close enough, everyone but Akane greeted them warmly. Mr Tendo noticed his youngest daughter's scowl and decided to say something.

"Come now, Akane, you've been in this foul mood since they left. Your friends are back now, you should be happy. Go give Ranma a hug as his loving fiance."

"No way Dad! I wouldn't touch either one of those fags if my life depended on it." She spat the words like they were poison directed straight at the couple.

"Akane, that was awful. Why would you say something like that?" Kasumi chided.

"Because it's true." Ranma spoke for her. "She saw me and Ryoga together the day we told you guys we were leaving and she's a gay hater. It makes her sick just to look at us and know what we are."

"Ranma, you don't have to..."

"No, Ryoga, I'm not going to hide this anymore. Everyone, this weekend wasn't about martial arts training. It was a way for the two of us to be alone so that Ryoga could take my virginity."

Everyone looked at them with varying degrees of shock. Ranma's father was the first to speak.

"So, you're telling me that my son, who I trained hard to be a man is...the bottom?"

"Well, it depends on what we feel like doing. Ryoga took me over the weekend but I took him first and I intend to top next time so..."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"What?" This was Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane in unison.

"I was afraid that you were strictly a pillow biter but as long as you top half the time, I don't care."

"What about carrying on the school of anything goes martial arts?" Ranma was completely stunned.

"You are both fine martial artists. You have a long way to go before you reach my level but so long as you keep training and improving, you'll make this old man happy."

"What about you, Mr Tendo? You're not going to kick us out are you?"

"Honestly, I've grown quite fond of you two. I don't think life would be quite right without you around."

Kasumi just smiled sweetly at the boys and Nabiki gave them a smirk and a thumbs-up. The boys broke into huge smiles and hugged each other tightly before Akane's ear splitting shriek tore through the air around them.

"How can you all allow this to happen!? It's two boys!"

"They care about each other. We've all seen what good friends they are and we know what kind of people they are. We can accept the relationship because we believe it can work." Kasumi spoke on the boys' behalf and her kind words seemed to dampen Akane's anger. The youngest daughter huffed and marched into the house, leaving the rest of them standing outside, looking after her.

"Just give her some time. She'll get used to it." Nabiki said after a moment. Mr. Tendo turned back to the boys.

"You two will probably want your own room but do you think you can hold off from breaking it in for about a week?"

"Why?"

"It will take that long to have it properly soundproofed."

Everyone laughed and when it died down, Ranma looked lovingly at Ryoga.

"I guess we're officially boyfriends, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the title of 'secret lovers' though."

"I think we'll adjust."

The others all started moving inside and Kasumi turned back to them and called,

"Come on, boys, it's time for dinner."

The two walked calmly back inside, hand-in-hand, knowing that whatever came between them, it could never break them apart.

**I am done. This was my first two shot and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it for all of you. If you leave enough good review, I did have an idea about making this a three shot. I had even planned on bringing in another guy to join our happy couple for some fun. **

**If you want to find more of my stories and the list of my yaoi plans for the future, visit my profile. Please leave reviews. **


End file.
